If you ask me to
by sugahandspice
Summary: If a song can bring two people together, surely it can make them see how they really feel about each other? Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I own nothing! Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – Okay I was watching an old tape with old movies and recorded T.V shows on it and I came across what was once a favorite of mine. And it just happened to have my favorite song from the series on it and as I listened I thought –this is so Troy and Gabriella! So that started off a cycle and here we are; first chapter! Hope you guys like and I will be looking to update soon.

"They are so hopeless." Sharpay Evans announced as she set her lunch down next to her boyfriend. Giving Zeke Baylor a quick kiss she turned to the other females sitting around the table, if sitting around the table included sitting on your boyfriend's lap as Taylor McKessie was doing. "We have to do something!"

"We've discussed this; we're leaving it up to them." Ryan Evans stated in a diplomatic tone. Chad Danforth snorted.

"And look where that's got them! It's driving me crazy having to listen to Troy go on and on and watch his game go in and out due to their relationship!" Jason Cross nodded in agreement. Zeke sighed.

"But look at them, they're happy!" The group turned to look at their two friends in question. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were standing talking in the lunch line, both relaxed and with huge smiles on their faces.

"I bet they'd be happier if they were together." Sharpay commented in a suggestive tone making each member of their group think about her words.

"Well, since you're on the war path what do you want to do about it?" Ryan asked and then watched as his sister deflated slightly.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"But she's right, " Taylor spoke up "We do need to do something, even if it's just a little push in the right direction. I mean, we're all agreed on it being the right direction, right?" A chorus of "Yeahs" and nods went round the table.

"And they'll thank us in the end. I mean, really we have them to thank for all of us sitting here together so lets call it our thank you to them. Now we just need a plan of action." The group fell into silence, each thinking about the problem they were attempting to tackle.

"We might need a while to arrange something . . . or even think of something." Jason spoke up after several minutes of silence. Taylor looked over to their friends, watching Troy hold Gabriella's things for her as they neared the end of the line.

"Shall we agree to think of it tonight and discuss more tomorrow?" Ryan suggested, looking to where Taylor was and seeing their friends almost ready to join them.

"Everybody think hard!" Sharpay commanded as she turned to her lunch. Zeke brought out his bag and brought out a small packet, a grin on his face. "Zeke! Are those what I think they are?" The basketball player nodded and grinned as his girlfriend squealed. She practically grabbed the cookies off of him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oooh, one day I'll have to have you as my personal baker night and day."

"If you ask me to, honey." Zeke replied, dropping a kiss on her head.

"If you ask me to . . ." Kelsi Neilsen repeated softly, talking for the first time that lunch. A smile spread across her face. Ryan and Jason turned to her.

"Kelsi, you okay?" The brunette nodded and grinned. She turned to the blonde currently eating cookies a mile minute.

"Sharpay, how easy it would it be for you to 'arrange' a talent or singing competition?" The young actress gulped down her mouthful.

"Fairly easy, why?"

"I have an idea and it might just get Troy and Gabriella to see what we can all see." Hardly anyone had seen the musician so happy or excited. She quickly gathered her things together.

"Kelsi?"

"Is everything okay?" Gabriella's soft voice interrupted everyone's questions directed at Kelsi who simply beamed at everyone.

"Everything is great! See you all in fifth!" The small teen practically ran out of the cafeteria as Gabriella took her place next to Ryan. Troy hovered behind her and shot Chad a questioning look. The wild haired teen shrugged.

"Girls." This one word set off a heated discussion at the table, at which several of it's occupants noticed how two sat much closer than 'just friends' should.

Meanwhile, Kelsi had reached her destination and hurried inside, not even caring as the door banged shut. Reaching the piano she pulled spare music sheets out of her bag and the pencil that held up her hair. As it cascaded down her back she began scribbling furiously, all the words and notes seeming to fall into place. Singing had brought them together so why shouldn't it show them what they really meant to each other?

A/N – So, what do you think? I'll try and update quickly as this story won't get out of my head! Please tell me what you think and any improvements! Stay tuned folks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I own nothing. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – Hey, next chapter! Please let me know what you think and for the Celine Dion (no idea if that's spelt right!) you got that wrong. A friend of mine is writing a fanfic with one of her songs in though!

The halls of east high quickly crowded as the bell rang, signaling the end of one lesson and the start of the next. Teens met up with friends for quick chats or left them for their next lesson. Others made quick pit stops at their lockers to exchange notes or stash their belongings away as free period started.

Which was what Gabriella was doing. Albeit slower than others around her as she had no teacher next. Reaching her locker she twirled the lock around and pulled it open, surprised when a note fell on top of the notes about to be placed inside. Scanning over the notes' content a smile grew on her face and suddenly she was in as much of a rush as those around her.

As was becoming the norm for them Troy was already standing above her as the brunette climbed the stairs.

"Hey."

"Hi." Gabriella flushed slightly as Troy gave her an irresistible smile.

"You okay? How's you're day been so far?"

"I'm alright. And it's much better now." She threw Troy a subtle look and his grin widened. "You?"

"Actually, that's why I asked you to come up here." The playmaker fidgeted, moving his hands up and down the rail he was leaning on. Worry coursed through Gabriella and she moved to stand closer to him.

"Troy, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, yeah, it's just . . . This is going to sound stupid." Gabriella smiled softly.

"How about you tell me and then I tell you whether it's stupid or not?" She tugged at his wrist until he let go of the railing and then, fingers entwined, led him to the bench. Sitting facing each other with their hands in between neither let go.

"Okay, well last couple of days I've been getting the feeling that something's . . off. The guys are acting strange and . . I can't really describe it, just weird little things happening with the others and in general."

"And?"

"I don't know if it's a good thing or not! I mean, usually with feelings you can kind of tell or rather feel if it's going to turn out good or bad. With this . . . I just can't tell." Silence fell between the two and Troy lowered his head so his face was no longer visible. Gabriella smiled and squeezed his hand, prompting him to look up.

"Well, that doesn't sound stupid to me and as to what to do, just relax. What's going to happen will happen. Just know that no matter what happens or how it turns out, you've got me." The two's eyes locked and both broke out in soft smiles. Unconsciously they moved closer to each other.

"Thank you." Troy almost whispered, he was speaking so softly; his eyes twinkling at her. Gabriella cocked her head to one side, unknowingly bringing their heads closer together.

"For what?" She asked, just as softly.

"Everything." They were close now, each breathing the same air with their eyes still locked onto each other. Moving closer yet the pair started to close their eyes then jerked them open again as a fierce shrill interrupted them. Sharing a panicked look the pair made for the stairs, hands still clasped together and minds both still on the almost they both so wanted.

"A fire drill?" Jack Bolton asked incredulously as students gathered around him. "We were in the middle of practice!" He frowned deeply before shaking his head. Reaching for the whistle that hung around his neck he let out a sharp blast and began to organize the students into some kind of order as more poured out of the school.

Minutes later the shrill ringing of the bell had faded and students were standing in lines in their homeroom classes. Many were waiting to see whether they would be let out early. A hush fell over them as the principal brought out a megaphone.

"Students! This was a false alarm." People groaned as they realized they would be staying in school for the rest of the day. "Please make you way back to your homeroom classes. Anyone unaccounted for will get detention!" The huge mass of teens did not go quietly or quickly back into the school.

In Ms Darbus' homeroom the class was a disorganized mess, most people wanting to talk about what had happened and why they weren't going home. Two people who weren't conversing a lot were Troy and Gabriella, drawing attention from their friends. They took part in the conversation but only minimally and were preoccupied with glancing at each other rather discreetly (not).

"Alright, settle down! In your seats!" Darbus looked just as annoyed as most of the students. "The principal has just informed me that this 'fire drill' was in fact set off by students as a 'prank'. Let me assure you that if I find out who set that alarm off they will be in detention until Graduation!" Silence enveloped the room as teens shared quick looks.

"Now, as we have spare time on our hands I will make an announcement that will save time tomorrow. As motivation has been lacking in certain subjects and grades are not as high as could be a competition has been arranged that will stand for marks towards your overall grade. 15 of your overall grade." Murmurs now swept through the class and Darbus glared until all the attention was back on her. "This competition will be for performing arts, so acting, dancing or singing."

"A competition to earn our grade!"

"Acting or dancing-"

"Or singing! Have you heard me sing! I am so screwed!"

"15 of our final grade!"

Mutters followed the students as they were let out of homeroom. Some went straight to tell others of their dilemma while others muttered darkly under their breaths about their teacher. Troy and Gabriella shared a look as they walked out ahead of their friends, both still slightly unsure on how to act.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sharpay announced, receiving glares from not so happy classmates. "Oooh, I can come with a whole new routine with everything involved!" The two shared another look, this time humorous. The blonde's words seemed to break the tension between them and they smiled. Troy motioned in the direction of Gabriella's locker and she nodded, both excusing themselves away from their friends.

"They are so cute!" This was whispered so the couple wouldn't hear but a nod went round the group.

"You do think they'll sing, don't you?" Sharpay flicked her hair behind her.

"Of course they'll sing! It's something they're both good at and it means spending time together practicing! They sing." The group grinned. Taylor turned to Sharpay.

"I still don't know how you managed to convince Darbus about this."

"I didn't. I let her think she came up with the whole idea herself, it makes them feels so much better that way." Zeke wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"You should have seen her, she was amazing!" The two shared grins and snuggled closer together. Chad clapped his hands together.

"Well, that's phase one out of the way." He turned to Kelsi. "You ready to give them this song you've written?" The pianist nodded.

"And you're sure it'll make them think about each other?" Ryan questioned, still nervous that this could all blow up in their faces. Kelsi smiled.

"This song is perfect for them and they'll realize that too."

"So phase two can go into action tomorrow." Jason threw Chad a weird look as Taylor just rolled her eyes. The group quickly separated but each thought of how they wanted tomorrow to turn out.

A/N – Well, heres hoping that you liked it! Will be updating in the next couple of days so stay tuned folks!


End file.
